Exploration SaGa
by Kay-Dee-S
Summary: [Romancing SaGa] I have a very simple goal: to display the sides of the characters the game makers wanted to hide. It's a tough job, but someone's got to do it. Chapter 1: Switching Teams up 3.13.2007.


(The one problem I have with RPG's is that you never get to see every aspect of the characters, especially in ensemble pieces such as Romancing SaGa. I have taken it upon myself to bring you these hidden sides. It's a tough job, but someone's got to do it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Romaning SaGa: Minstrel Song)

* * *

One day, on their way to Crystal City to find out the fate of Albert's family after the attack on Isthmus Keep, Albert and Sif decided to stop at the pub in South Estamir for a drink or two…or ten. They had brought a Valhallan Warrior named Perro with them from Gato's Village and found him quite useful for fending off the homeless dregs of the city. Just moments after stepping into the city, a group of children ran up to them. "Give us something!" the screamed in a screechy chorus at the confused and tired travelers.

"Say what?" asked Albert, cocking his head at them.

"We're hungry and poor and homeless and orphans and WE NEED MONEY!!" yelled one of the kids in a particularly shrill voice.

"Yeah!" chimed in the others. "Give us stuff!"

Sif and Albert seemed torn. Perro, on the other hand, experienced no conflict at all as he picked up one of the kids and snapped his neck before dropping the dead body on the ground. "Does anyone else wanna ask for money?" he asked the remaining children, who shook their heads no in silent fear. Then they fled as fast as their little vagrant feet could carry them, screaming in fear. "That's what I fucking thought!" Perro called after them, attracting the attention of some of the townspeople. None of them were so bold as to approach, however, because of the corpse at Perro's feet.

Perro and Sif were sill laughing about it a half an hour later in the pub. It also helped that they had become really freakin' drunk, as the mugs on the table before them illustrated. "Did you see the looks on the kids faces?" Sif hollered, pounding on the table.

"Priceless!" roared Perro, before breaking off into great booming laughs.

Meanwhile, Albert was at the bar, trying to pick up chicks. "Hey, babe," he said to a brunette who was nursing a beer.

"I don't believe we've met," she said coldly.

"I'm -" started Albert before he was cut off by the female.

"And I don't want to meet you." She got up and walked across the bar to sit at a table full of men.

Albert chose not to pursue her. Instead, he gave up on womanizing and sat down with Sif and Perro. "Why aren't the ladies feeling me?" he moaned, banging his head on the tabletop.

"Another round of beers!" yelled Perro to the bartender, completely ignoring Albert and banging one of the empty mugs on the table.

"I think you've had enough," the bartender told him.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough!" Perro roared drunkenly, getting to his feet and knocking his chair over. Then he promptly passed out on the floor.

Sif turned to Albert, who signaled to the bartender for a drink, and clapped him on the back. "It's okay," she told him comfortingly. "I understand what you're going through. It was hard for me to come to terms with my sexuality too."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Albert as his drink of choice, a pink concoction in a martini glass, arrived at the table.

"Albert, I think you're gay."

"What?!" screamed Albert, putting his fists on his hips as his voice skipped up an octave. "I am not gay!" he shrieked, drawing the attention of the entire pub.

The girl who he had tried to pick up earlier walked by and touched him on the shoulder. "It's pretty cool that you're gay. Wanna hang out sometime, maybe go shopping? And I can also find you a guy to help you get rid of some of your repressed sexual energy."

"I don't have anything repressed and I am not gay!"

"Albert," said Sif seriously, "who was your best friend when you were growing up?"

"My sister," Albert groaned.

"And what is up with that cape you wear?" continued Sif. "It serves no function whatsoever and is just about every color of the rainbow."

"It reminds me of the butterflies of my youth," insisted Albert.

"Are you even aware of what your battle phrases sound like?"

"What's wrong with never wanting to give up?" Albert pouted.

"You are currently consuming a pink cocktail," Sif pointed out.

"But it has a delightfully fruity flavor!" protested Albert.

"That's not all that's fruity," said the brunette before she walked out of the pub.

"And have you ever even _listened_ to your theme music? Can you not hear the gay undertones?" Albert frowned and appeared to be on the verge of tears. "Just face it," said Sif bluntly, "you're gay."

Albert had gone from upset to pissed off. "Fine," he said, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm gay. But so are you, Sif. You've got that whole butch lesbian thing going on."

"I know," said Sif. "I've known for years, I just figured it wasn't any of your business. And I wanted to see how long it would take you to realize it. Don't you remember why that hot Miriam chick left the posse?"

Albert thought for a moment, his brow furrowed. "She said she couldn't get along with you."

"Because I kept hitting on her. Duh." Sif dummy slapped Albert.

Perro groaned and sat up on the floor, surrounded by the pieces of his chair, which he had fallen on. "What the fuck happened?" he asked.

"You passed out," Sif told him.

"It's a good thing you woke up," Albert said. "We were just about to leave."

Perro heaved himself up off the floor and they walked out of the pub together. It was noticeable to them right away that no one dared approach them, apparently news traveled fast, even in a city as dirty as South Estamir. However, someone who didn't look like he'd heard the news came up to them. "Do you have any spare change?" he asked.

The still drunk Perro said, "You have a funny hat and pointy ears."

"Sorry," said Sif before Perro could embarrass himself anymore. "We just spent it all on booze, but we're on our way to slaughter some monsters and get some more gold."

"You can come along if you want," Albert offered.

"Sure!" said the stranger. "I'm Jamil by the way. I have the feeling that we'll get along just fine."

(Now that you've read it, I'd love it if you'd review. Tell me you love it, tell me you hate it, JUST TELL ME SOMETHING! Please?)


End file.
